


Just Your Mouth

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gaming, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: In which Baekhyun spends too much time playing League of Legends, and not enough attention to Chanyeol. When he continuously tries and fails to capture his attention, he sees it fit to take matters into his own hands- only, his intentions are starting to sound less and less like a good idea when Baekhyun figures out why Chanyeol's been teasing him, edging him, only to abruptly pull away each time, for the past four days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baekhyun demanding that Chanyeol eat him out while he's gaming, telling him he'll only let him fuck him if he manages to make him cum before his game ends.

“Later, Chanyeol. I'm busy right now,” Baekhyun mumbled, not so much as chancing a glance towards him as he tugged at his sleeve weakly in an attempt to earn Baekhyun's attention. 

 

Needless to say, his attempts weren't met with much success- they never were, when Baekhyun got like this; so hyperfocused on his game that the world suddenly faded out around him. In the forefront of his mind, nothing else existed- he forgot to sleep, forgot to eat, forgot that he actually needed to consume something beyond just energy-drinks, and the fact that he still needed to drink water- he scarcely even took washroom breaks. It was… A little bit excessive, to say the least, but they were things that Chanyeol could get past, could remedy, to an extent- but what he  _ couldn't _ accept, was Baekhyun genuinely forgetting that he even  _ existed _ , let alone lived in the same apartment as he did. 

 

His sole reprieve came in the form of Baekhyun momentarily putting his obsession aside when important deadlines came around- Baekhyun didn't  _ like  _ doing homework, but he  _ did _ like doing Chanyeol, when he finally came back down to reality. During those times, Baekhyun was more than happy to allow himself to be distracted by wandering hands and lingering kisses- where Chanyeol was suddenly  _ much _ more interesting than important paperwork and necessary studying sessions. 

 

In those instances, he couldn't really complain, but they occurred so infrequently that he didn't even have the chance to, regardless. When they  _ did _ , Chanyeol couldn't help but feel used.

 

He liked video games just as much as Baekhyun did, and so he understood the appeal- the difference being that Chanyeol could put them down after a few hours and carry on with  _ life.  _ The clock still turned, and the days still passed, ultimately; Baekhyun  _ really _ needed a dose of reality. 

 

His bursts of fixation always lasted  _ weeks _ \- he had a small course load, that semester, so on the three days he actually  _ had _ any classes, he'd attend, but  _ always _ with his laptop and computer mouse in tow. He couldn't even put it down for his  _ education _ . 

 

Granted, Baekhyun had always been _that_ asshole- the guy who attended only when absolutely necessary, and who didn't even pay any attention to his professor's lectures when he _did_ show up- yet _still_ managed to score well above the class average. Baekhyun was smart. _Too smart_. 

 

So why was he such an  _ idiot  _ when it came to his own  _ boyfriend _ ? Chanyeol was certain that if _ relationships _ were somehow a course to be graded, Baekhyun would find himself with a 15% at  _ best _ . 

 

With all that said, Chanyeol still had the misfortune of being deeply,  _ stupidly _ in love with him. Their friends occasionally  _ joked _ about how there was  _ nothing  _ that Chanyeol wouldn't do for Baekhyun. 

 

Only, in reality, it  _ wasn't _ a joke. They were  _ right _ , and Chanyeol  _ hated _ it. 

 

But Chanyeol loving  _ him  _ didn't mean he was obligated to loved the things he did, or the way he acted. 

 

Chanyeol persisted, unfazed by the exasperated sigh his actions elicited- gaze heavy when Baekhyun  _ finally _ turned to look at him, normally expressive face impassive. Whatever it was that he found there, it had him swallowing dryly and making pause, before he looked back towards his laptop screen with a grimace and closed his game, headset coming off almost instantaneously. 

 

“What's… What's the matter, baby?” He tried, carefully, eyes searching, and his heart sank a little when the term of endearment didn't earn him any discernible reaction. Chanyeol was upset- he didn't need  _ words _ for him to understand that much. The only question was as to  _ why _ ? 

 

He reached out towards him, teeth worrying at his lower lip, eyes drooping almost  _ sadly  _ when he made no move to accept the offered embrace- arms slowly falling back down again. Whatever he'd done, Chanyeol must have been  _ extremely _ irked by it- yet Baekhyun could only draw blanks.

 

Baekhyun jolted in his seat when Chanyeol abruptly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Baekhyun squeezed him in what he  _ hoped _ was reassurance, squeaking when his boyfriend abruptly, effortlessly hoisted him up out of his chair, only to drop him onto the mattress just a few feet away and climb on top of him, body effectively blanketing his own. 

 

Before he got the chance to ask what he was doing, Chanyeol's lips were on his neck- pulling up in what felt like a smile when Baekhyun inhaled shakily, audibly, raising one hand to thread his fingers through his red hair. 

 

_ Seconds _ later, and Chanyeol was reaching in-between them both to palm him through his sweatpants- taking delight in the sharp moan he earned as he rubbed at his steadily hardening cock, Baekhyun rocking his hips upward.  

 

Was  _ this _ what Chanyeol had wanted? To fuck? Baekhyun reasoned that he  _ could  _ have just asked- he  _ never  _ objected to sex. 

 

_ “Chanyeol _ ,” he keened, when his hand slipped beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, long fingers wrapping around his length, and pulling, stroking. Quick, and with little finesse- but finesse was the  _ last _ thing Baekhyun could care about, when his boyfriend was touching his dick. 

 

His only goal seemed to be getting Baekhyun off as quickly, and efficiently as possible, sucking marks to the surface of his skin, opposite hand kneading, squeezing at his ass. 

 

When the familiar coiling of arousal inside of him built and built, he started meeting Chanyeol's strokes with jerky, minute thrust of his hips, mouth falling open on a series of gasps and pants for breath. He threw his head back, eyes clenching shut- 

 

“Gonna cum?” Chanyeol inquired all too casually, voice muffled into Baekhyun's neck- and Baekhyun nodded quickly, jerkily, breath catching in his throat. His dick pulsed in Chanyeol's hand, stomach tensing, toes curling in his socks, and finally he- 

 

Chanyeol's hand was gone just as quickly as it had come- pressing a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's nose before rolling off of him to curl up onto his side, facing away from him. 

 

It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to register what had just happened-  bringing him back from the edge of his building climax.  _ What _ ? 

 

“... Chanyeol?” He rasped, clearing his throat and wincing as he glanced down his body, cock very obviously straining against the front of his pants. Gingerly, he sat up, gaze fixated on the blank wall before him. 

 

That had most  _ definitely _ been intentional. 

 

“Going to bed. Good night, Baekhyun.”

 

_ Fucker.  _

 

Baekhyun glared down at his crotch, eyebrows furrowed- what was he meant to do? Did Chanyeol expect him to join him? To go jerk himself off? To return to his laptop and continue his game?

 

Baekhyun sighed wistfully, climbing up the bed to lay down beside him- facing him, their eyes meeting. 

 

Chanyeol looked at him almost…  _ Expectantly _ , eyebrow raised as if to challenge him to say  _ something _ . Do  _ something _ . Complain. Protest. 

 

To his surprise, Baekhyun did none of those things- just shifted closer to curl into him, face pressed into his chest, Chanyeol's chin resting on top of his head. Something that made it almost  _ impossible  _ to stay angry with him- apologetic, affectionate. His body was tense- as though  _ unsure  _ of his standing. 

 

Chanyeol threw his arms around his boyfriend with a contented sigh- smiling when Baekhyun brought his hands up to curl them in the front of his shirt, throwing his leg over Chanyeol's hip. 

  
  
  


It wasn't a one time occurrence. He continued, wordlessly, pulling him aside under the guise of getting him off, or getting him ready for his cock, every other day. 

 

The second and third time it happened, he'd been hopeful. Hopeful that  _ maybe _ Chanyeol would let him cum, this time- only, it got worse, and Baekhyun couldn't help but think his plan was completely and utterly diabolical. It was payback, he reasoned- payback for  _ what _ ?

 

He'd touch him, stroke him, until his balls were tightening and his toes were curling, only to abruptly withdraw, not touching him for roughly a minute or so afterwards before resuming his previous actions- purposefully edging him, and backing off, edging him, and backing off. 

 

The fourth time, he'd added his fingers into the mix, had him on his hands and knees, thighs spread, sweatpants pulled down just far enough for Chanyeol to put his hands where he wanted then. Slowly, carefully opening him up, fucking him with his long, thick fingers, adding one digit at a time, until he had him nice and relaxed, cock drooling with precum- little, soft, and positively  _ addictive  _ noises escaping him intermittently, growing louder when he curled his fingers inside of him and pressed  _ just  _ right for his legs to nearly give out from beneath him. 

 

He'd been distracted then, too distracted to realize that Chanyeol's intentions remained the same, but he felt too good to care, to pay any heed to the fact that Chanyeol had already made a pattern of it. 

 

When he'd pulled his fingers out and brought the waistband of his sweats back up to redress him, Baekhyun had  _ cried _ , body curled up, face in his hands. And it wasn't the manipulative sort of crying, wasn't the,  _ give me sympathy _ sort of crying- it was out of frustration, and perhaps, a bit, discomfort. 

 

And really, while Chanyeol could reason that maybe Baekhyun was  _ finally _ learning his lesson, he wasn't  _ heartless.  _ Tears were tears, no matter how Baekhyun had acted prior. 

 

Of course, he hadn't gotten him off, that time, either- but he  _ had  _ pulled him up against his body, held him tightly until Baekhyun dissolved into soft sniffles, and was coherent enough to formulate a cohesive sentence. 

 

“Why?” Baekhyun croaked, not chancing a glance upwards for fear of what he might find on Chanyeol's face. He relaxed minutely when Chanyeol's hand found his hair, before humming in consideration. 

 

“Do you…” He began, voice wavering and sounding horribly uncertain, “Do you not want me, anymore?” 

 

Chanyeol, almost  _ appalled  _ by the notion, was quick to dispel that belief. “Would I touch you if I didn't want you?” He tried, pointedly, continuing when Baekhyun shook his head no. 

 

“Would I be hard if I didn't want you?” 

 

Again, another headshake, followed by one of Baekhyun's hands reaching between them, fingers tracing over the front of his pants to find that he was, indeed, hard. 

 

“Then why?” He just  _ barely  _ kept the whine out of his voice, tone laden with confusion. 

 

He considered not answering him, but resolved that it had been an entire  _ week _ since he'd first begun his little game. Perhaps, it was time to attempt to remedy his primary motivator. 

 

“Because you keep ignoring me,” He answered simply, face blank when Baekhyun sat up to look at him- eyebrows pulled together in concern and further confusion. Chanyeol arched an eyebrow at him in turn.

 

“Chanyeol…” He began, carefully, reaching up to wipe his eyes with the collar of his shirt before blinking at him heavily. 

 

He averted his gaze, instead of challenging him like Chanyeol had expected him to- seeming to consider his words, to run over them in his mind again and again until he could make sense of them, and to Chanyeol's relief, something that appeared to be realization _ finally  _ dawned on him. 

 

Followed by irritation, Baekhyun raising his eyes once more. 

 

“Are you… Is this  _ payback, _ Chanyeol?” He began, carefully, and Chanyeol could  _ hear  _ the underlying anger. Admittedly, it had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, until Baekhyun voiced his intentions aloud and made him realize how  _ not  _ brilliant his plan was. 

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, but nodded in return. 

 

“Are you trying to  _ punish  _ me?” He continued, voice dangerously low. Perhaps, somewhere along the line, Chanyeol had grown too cocky. 

 

_ Perhaps,  _ Chanyeol had fucked up. 

 

Anger made itself known on his face, Baekhyun's jaw clenching as he ran his fingers through his silvery, ash blond hair- Chanyeol took a second to admire how good he looked, how attractive it was, to see him so riled up, but the thought died just as quickly as it had come. 

 

“What the actual fuck, Chanyeol,” He hissed shoulders starting to tremble faintly. It had just been a game, Chanyeol reiterated internally, never had he anticipated  _ this  _ type of response. 

 

“I'm not your toy, and you're not my fucking keeper. This isn't some weird S & M shit- I am your  _ boyfriend,  _ and this is a  _ relationship _ . We are  _ equals,  _ I'm not here for you to fucking torment just because you're pissed off with me and feel like acting like a goddamn child,” A deep, shaky breath. 

 

“You don't  _ get  _ to punish me. I can't believe you. You made me cry, you fucking asshole,” He choked out, as though pained, but grit his teeth, shook his head, and stood. 

 

“Baekhyun-” Chanyeol tried weakly, carefully- watching with a sinking heart as Baekhyun made to grab his phone, his charger, his laptop, and his keys. The only thing worse than Baekhyun's scathing words was silence. 

 

“I'm going to Kyungsoo's. Even  _ he  _ has never treated me like this. Let me know when you're done feeling sorry for yourself, and then we'll talk like  _ adults.” _

 

How quickly Baekhyun had gone from being sad, and worried, to absolutely  _ fuming  _ was enough to give him whiplash. 

 

Baekhyun, predictably, stayed the night- followed by another, and another, and guilt clung to Chanyeol like a second skin. 

 

Yes, while it was true that Baekhyun hadn't been paying him attention, it  _ really  _ wasn't Chanyeol's place to try and dole out consequences like he had. He hadn't been thinking rationally, but he deserved the anger Baekhyun was directing towards him. It wouldn’t have been difficult to just  _ talk  _ to him- Chanyeol was really starting to wish he had. 

 

_ ‘I’m sorry, Baekhyun _ .’ Chanyeol had texted him two nights in- curled up beneath the covers and horribly, terribly lonely. 

 

Baekhyun hadn’t responded, but he  _ did  _ come home the day after- appearing equally as exhausted as Chanyeol felt. 

 

Cautiously, Chanyeol stepped towards him and raised his arms, teeth finding his lower lip, and his eyebrows furrowed together in concern- eyes searching, arms lowering a fraction when he was only met with Baekhyun’s cold stare. 

 

He could have sworn his heart was about to burst out of his chest when Baekhyun dropped his bag and stepped towards him to meet him halfway- arms wrapping around his waist, head tucked under Chanyeol’s chin.

 

“I missed you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled sadly as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, refusing to let him go, but Baekhyun had no intention of ducking out of his embrace at that second regardless. With bated breath, he waited for some sort of response- some sort of reply to indicate that Baekhyun had at least _ heard  _ him, was  _ acknowledging  _ his words 

 

Baekhyun squeezed his waist and nuzzled in just a little closer, sighing softly before responding, voice a soft murmur, “Missed you too.” 

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to cry- and not the tears of frustration he’d elicited from Baekhyun some days prior, but the upset sort of crying that told him he really, honestly felt horrible about how he’d acted. Baekhyun sighed almost fondly while raising his hand to guide Chanyeol’s face into the crook of his neck- tears hot and wet against his skin. Sometimes, Chanyeol did dumb shit. Sometimes, Baekhyun did dumb shit, too- both were to be expected, neither ever came as a surprise to anyone who preyed witness to their childish bickering or petty fights. 

 

The night ended with Chanyeol’s body blanketing his own, crying dissolving into soft hiccups and shaky breaths, Baekhyun holding him tightly against him. Chanyeol was heavy, and Baekhyun, admittedly, was finding it a  _ little  _ hard to breathe, but it was a small price to pay for him to discern that Chanyeol was okay. 

 

But, of course, Baekhyun was still angry, and intended on getting his own revenge, albeit not  _ quite _ in the way that Chanyeol had seen fit to direct towards him. He just needed to prove a point. 

 

A point of  _ what _ , exactly, he wasn’t quite sure, but it wasn’t unwarranted, nor groundless.

 

It came in the form of Baekhyun riling Chanyeol up just as he’d repeatedly done to him, some days prior- only, Baekhyun didn’t abruptly withdraw when he was close. Didn’t even  _ get  _ him close at all. 

 

He climbed into his lap on the evening following his return, after Chanyeol’s classes had ended for the day. He began with soft, short kisses, with his mouth on Chanyeol’s neck, with his hands sliding up the front of Chanyeol’s shirt while he licked into his mouth,  _ slowly, teasingly  _ grinding his hips down into his hardening cock, revelling in the muffled moans he earned. When Chanyeol reciprocated, began rolling his hips upward into him in an attempt to get off, hands finding Baekhyun’s hips, Baekhyun paused- not quite withdrawing, but forcing him to look at him- expression indecipherable.

 

Chanyeol swallowed dryly, heart racing and arousal thrumming through him. 

 

“I have a game in about five minutes,” He murmured, something of a smirk pulling at his small mouth. Chanyeol’s stomach dropped, swallowing dryly in trepidation. He wouldn’t put it past Baekhyun to leave him high and dry- reckoned that he probably deserved it at  _ least  _ once. He leaned into Baekhyun’s touch when he reached out to stroke the side of his face fondly, sighing shakily. 

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Baekhyun questioned, simply, intonation unchanging- proposing the inquiry just as one might ask how cold it was outside. Casual. Expectant. 

 

“ _ Please,” _ Chanyeol breathed, eyes wide and pleading, imploring, and Baekhyun had no intention of simply denying him. 

 

He stroked his hair, a small smile forming on his face. 

 

“Okay-” He began, Chanyeol’s gaze widening a fraction-  _ just like tha- _ ? 

 

“ _ But,” _ He continued, and Chanyeol just sort of deflated- because  _ here  _ came the trade off. Nothing was  _ ever  _ simple with Baekhyun. His eyes closed, and he tried not to be  _ too  _ disappointed. 

 

“I want to sit on your face first,” His smile turned  _ impish.  _

 

“..Okay…” Chanyeol tried, confusion made apparent- that wasn’t much of a tradeoff at all- he’d let Baekhyun sit on his face any day. 

 

“And if you want to fuck me, you need to get me off before my game ends-” Baekhyun nodded, smile unwavering, “They last from anywhere from ten to thirty minutes, typically. Depends how shitty my team is. Perhaps, it may depend on how badly I play when I have you eating me out.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t bother suppressing a groan, eyes closing and head falling back against the sofa, hands kneading at Baekhyun’s hips. 

 

And that was how Chanyeol found himself on the floor in front of the coffee-table, Baekhyun’s laptop set-up there and his game opened. He watched as Baekhyun pushing his pants down, purposefully slow, almost  _ teasingly,  _ expression all-too knowing. Chanyeol brought his hands up to grab the sides of his thighs when Baekhyun made to straddle his face- dick half-hard, and Chanyeol  _ prayed  _ that he would succeed, because he himself was so turned on that he felt like he was going to  _ die. _

 

Okay, maybe not  _ die, _ but he was painfully hard, and it was Baekhyun’s fault, and he so,  _ so  _ badly wanted to watch him sink down onto his cock, to watch the way his face twisted up in pleasure as Chanyeol filled him. Fucked him. Ultimately, he  _ needed  _ to get Baekhyun off before his game ended. 

 

“Just your mouth, he reminded, reaching down to stroke his cheek with a deceptively soft smile before positioning himself over his face.

 

Really, Baekhyun wouldn’t have proposed the idea while thinking Chanyeol was incapable of meeting his stated conditions- but he had  _ severely  _ underestimated the effect Chanyeol had on him. How effective his attentions would be. It became clear in roughly two minutes that Baekhyun's supposed  _ challenge  _ wouldn’t be much of a challenge at all. Regardless, it was ultimately a gain for them both. 

 

One, two minutes in, and he was already painfully hard, Chanyeol’s dexterous tongue teasing around, lapping over his hole, little pinpricks of pleasure radiating through him with the sensation. Three, four minutes in, and Baekhyun was just  _ barely  _ suppressing his whimpers and moans, voice coming out shaky and stuttered through his microphone as he communicated with his teammates- the fact that there were people who could  _ hear  _ him if he wasn’t careful, somehow served to intensify everything. 

 

Granted, Baekhyun being an exhibitionist wasn’t anything new. He couldn’t help but find it amusing that he’d stacked the odds against himself from the get go.

 

Chanyeol fucked him open on his tongue, licking into him with firm, smooth strokes, breathing coming out hot and wet against his skin as he panted beneath Baekhyun. His breathing was partially obstructed, but it was worthwhile for the breathy, pitched, stifled sounds, and the jerky movements of Baekhyun’s hips, that he earned through his actions. 

 

Five, six minutes in, and Chanyeol had set a fast, smooth rhythm, tongue pumping in and out of his spit-slicked, reddened entrance. Seven minutes in, and Baekhyun was left to stare through lidded eyes as his summoner died on screen, followed by a short,  _ What the fuck are you doing, Baekhyun? _ From Sehun over the headset, his hips rolling downwards,  _ riding  _ Chanyeol’s face and clenching down around his tongue. He considered just leaving his microphone on, considered letting his teammates hear  _ everything,  _ but he had no intention of being quiet, no intention of suppressing his pleasured sounds. 

 

Eight minutes in, and his knees were drawing inward, soft, thick thighs squeezing at the sides of his head, reaching down with one hand to lace his fingers through his hair. Chanyeol could swear that he himself could cum just like that- with Baekhyuns thighs wrapped around his head, little,  _ cute  _ whimpering noises escaping him intermittently. 

 

Baekhyun was getting close, and it was at that point that he had the sense to shut his game off, leave the voice channel, and lace both of his hands through Chanyeol’s hair to hold his head in place as he continued to ride his face. 

 

Just before he came, the pleasure white hot, burning, building inside of him, surging to his groin, he had the restraint to draw himself away- grabbing his cock with a loud, stuttered moan that sounded vaguely reminiscent of Chanyeol’s name, and squeezing the base to prevent himself from tipping over the edge- sweat beading, dripping down his temple, eyes clenched shut as he came down from the high. 

 

When he glanced down to meet Chanyeol’s curious gaze, his hands massaging at the sides of his thighs, he realized that his entire body was trembling faintly. Baekhyun swallowed dryly, gingerly shifting back downwards so that he was straddling his lap instead. 

 

“Okay.  _ Okay,” _ He began, as though steeling himself, fumbling for the lube he’d had the foresight of grabbing beforehand- anticipating that Chanyeol would succeed. 

Weakly, and with the support of Chanyeol’s hands, he moved to lay down beside him instead, shakily uncapping the lube to pour a liberal amount onto his fingers before reaching down to open himself up- realizing in no time at all that he really didn’t  _ need  _ much more preparation, and that Chanyeol had done a great job in doing so with just his tongue and mouth. Still, there was no such thing as  _ too much  _ lube. 

 

“How do you want me?” He asked, breathlessly, rubbing at his eyes with his clean hand. 

 

How  _ did  _ Chanyeol want him? That was a question even Chanyeol himself struggled to answer- all he cared about was being inside of him, it didn’t matter  _ where  _ or  _ how _ . 

 

They ended up on the mattress, Baekhyun clinging to him and kissing him breathless, before Chanyeol was urging him onto his hands and knees- Baekhyun’s cheek and shoulders meeting with the sheets either way, ass up, thighs spread, cock heavy and hard between his legs. Chanyeol didn’t take his time, much to Baekhyun’s relief- guiding his cock into him without hesitation and sinking into him in one, smooth thrust- groaning loudly at the feeling of Baekhyun’s tight, hot body wrapped around him. 

 

Having been so close to coming just some moments prior, it was to no one's surprise that Baekhyun found himself tumbling towards the edge of release roughly two minutes later- choking on a moan of Chanyeol’s name, followed by a sharp keen as he tensed around him. By the time Chanyeol reached down to stroke him to completion, to his amazement and pleasure, he found that he’d managed to make Baekhyun cum on his cock alone. 

 

He gripped his hips tightly, holding him firmly in place as he fucked into him- the sound of his grunts, Baekhyun’s gasps and shaky, overstimulated moans, the slick sound of Chanyeol’s lube-slicked cock thrusting in and out of his ass, and the slapping of skin on skin filling the room. 

 

Only shortly thereafter, Chanyeol followed suit- releasing a long, deep,  _ throaty _ moan of Baekhyun’s name that had Baekhyun’s toes curling and arousal simmering inside of him even after the fact that he’d already come. He fucked him through it, hard, fast, almost  _ bruising  _ thrusts as he came inside of him- filling him. When Chanyeol pulled out of him some seconds later, he backed away to spread his asscheeks and watch as his release slowly dripped out of him, Baekhyun’s thighs trembling faintly with exertion from holding himself up. 

 

Baekhyun reached around to bat at his hands weakly before listing over onto the mattress, giving easily when Chanyeol laid down beside him and pulled him in to curl into his side, head resting on his shoulder, fingers splayed across his chest. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

The pair found in no time at all that fucking while Baekhyun played League was ingenious- Well, more like, Baekhyun simply sitting on his dick, warming his cock without moving much at all- focused intently on his game, and faltering when Chanyeol raised Baekhyun’s hips  _ just  _ slightly to enable him to fuck into him instead. Still, it enabled them to spend intimate time together while simultaneously allowing Baekhyun to  _ kind of  _ play his matches. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Drabble: Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our dear Chanyeollie! Here's the cock warming drabble i promised. I hope you liked it- let me know what you think! <3

It had almost become routine.

* * *

It had almost become routine- not a chore, not an inconvenience, but a routine outside of their active sexlife. Baekhyun made a working effort to spend more time with his boyfriend after the revelation of Chanyeol's continuous hurt- under the conditions that Chanyeol would actually  _talk_  to him, like an _adult_ , the next time an issue arose. More or less, it always went the same way; There was only so many ways someone could sit on their boyfriend's dick while otherwise occupied. Nonetheless, Chanyeol made it interesting- just by being Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun had become accustomed to keeping his mic on while in-game, but had switched to push to talk when he came to realize that he wasn't being as quiet as he thought he was being, and that Chanyeol had made a personal game out of seeing just how far he could push him. To see what kind of noises he could elicit- now more than intimately acquainted with Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun wasn't complaining, even if his in-game performance suffered tremendously. The irritation of his teammates was a minute price to pay for a mind blowing, leg-trembling, toe-curling orgasm, and the aftershocks, and the satisfaction of having Chanyeol spill inside of him as he groaned into his ear about how good he felt. Somehow, it stroked his ego- stomach fluttering. It worked in Chanyeol's favor.

____

 

‘Bottom,’ Baekhyun typed into the chat as the match loaded up, referring to which lane he was claiming- deaf to the world, as per usual.

 

His hair was slightly damp from the shower he'd taken half an hour prior- dressed in a deep green hoodie, a pair of gym-shorts which ran a size too small for him- or maybe, Baekhyun had just gained weight, and a pair or white socks pulled halfway up his calves. His shorts rode up almost dangerously, and they were far from comfortable- but they were clean, and Baekhyun definitely needed to so laundry.

 

Plus… He had reason to doubt he'd be wearing them for much longer, anyways- if the sound of the door opening was any indication. Straightening in his seat, Baekhyun put his headphones on and positioned his hands above the keyboard- anticipation burning low in his gut- and not for the match itself.

 

The pink headphones were new, and he'd bought them with Chanyeol's fixation for cute things in mind- he'd loved them, fascinated with the cat ear attachments affixed to the supportive cushioned headband. Baekhyun made a habit out of wearing them for him, even if he'd never explicitly asked him to do so.

 

Ten minutes later, the bedroom door opened, and Chanyeol walked over to press a kiss to his cheek, Baekhyun's face scrunching up cutely as he turned to meet his lips instead- reaching up to tangle his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, humming in approval.

 

Reluctantly, Chanyeol pried himself away to get changed into something more comfortable- returning to urge Baekhyun to stand, allowing Chanyeol to sit down in the deskchair, with the taller man pulling him into his lap and nuzzling into the back of his neck, arms wrapped around his midsection. He sighed contentedly, remaining like that for some few minutes, breath hot, evening out against his skin. Baekhyun was already losing his focus. Chanyeol made him just as weak as he made Chanyeol.

 

Finally, he slipped his hands up his hoodie to run his hands over his bare skin, stomach tensing beneath his wandering fingers, breath hitching when both hands came up to grab his chest- squeezing gently, eliciting a sharp gasp when he took his nipples in-between his fingers as he kissed his neck, nosing the collar of his hoodie aside to trail them down to his shoulder.

 

“Off?” Chanyeol murmured lowly, Baekhyun nodding encouragingly and temporarily taking his headphones off to shrug out of the hoodie- leaving him half naked in Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol's hands were cool against his waist, squeezing the soft flesh gently, before falling down to his splayed thighs- stroking, nails grazing over his skin, fingers wandering higher and higher until his hands were slipping into his shorts, rubbing over his semi-hard cock with his palm while teasingly dipping the fingers of his opposite hand between his cheeks, his own eyes closing in concentration, groaning softly as Baekhyun rocked down again him, cock hardening with each movement, each gasp, each hitched breath. Baekhyun outright whined when Chanyeol withdrew his hands, shifting uncomfortably in his lap, legs trembling faintly as Chanyeol urged him to stand once more, pushing his shorts down his thighs, but leaving them strung around Baekhyun's knees.

 

Taking a handful of each cheek, he spread them apart, eyes grazing over the display Baekhyun made before him, pink entrance already slick with lube and slightly puffy. Chanyeol wet his lips, prodding at his hole with a soft sigh.

 

“You already played with yourself,” Chanyeol murmured, rhetorically. Baekhyun hummed in ascent, biting at his lower lip from the sensation.

 

Baekhyun wiggled his hips, laughing far too boisterously when Chanyeol smacked his ass- listening for the soft rustle of fabric as Chanyeol presumably pulled his cock out of his pants, eyes closing and lips falling open as the other man eased him back, the head of his length pushing against him, teasing him- a gasp escaping him when the head slid inside, body jolting from the sudden intrusion. Chanyeol just held him there, though- tutting softly when Baekhyun attempted to use his weight to fully seat himself, groaning in frustration when Chanyeol only pulled out in response, slapping the head of his cock against his hole- slightly agape, clenching around nothing.

 

He was ready. He'd been ready. What was Chanyeol playing at?

 

Baekhyun made a confused sound when Chanyeol eased him back down again, head of his length pressing teasingly against his entrance again, but slipping past instead, instead bumping messily against the inside of his thighs, nestled just underneath his balls when his ass met Chanyeol's lap.

 

Baekhyun glanced down, confusion written plainly across his face, glancing over his shoulder- uncertainty reading loud and clear. He calmed, some, when Chanyeol arched his neck to press a chaste kiss against his lips, squeezing his hips in reassurance before reaching for the half-empty bottle of lube on Baekhyun's computer desk- Silicone-based; they'd both experienced the displeasure of using water-based lube for an extended period of time- resulting in an overabundance of discomfort, and a lot of swearing on Baekhyun's side of things. With sessions that could go an upwards of one hour, having something which didn't quickly dry out, was essential.

 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun murmured, looking down between his legs again as the other man reached around to lay his hands on his inner-thighs- gasping and tensing from the sudden cold sensation of what could only be lube being smeared across his heated skin. He grimaced at the mess between his legs, gasping again when Chanyeol grabbed his outer thighs to forcefully close his legs, hard, leaking cock protruding from between them, full, soft thighs enveloping his length, sealing around it.

 

“Keep your legs shut,” Chanyeol instructed, grabbing Baekhyun's hips and urging him up just slightly, eliciting yet another gasp from him with the sensation of his hot member sliding against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

 

He didn't move, didn't twitch, eyes shut in apparent bliss with the soft, slick flesh wrapped so tightly around him, the muscles of Baekhyun's thighs tensing around him, clamping down around his cock like a vise.

 

It felt good, Baekhyun had always enjoyed the attention Chanyeol paid to his full legs, but this… Was cruel, and not nearly enough, not when he was already nearly aching to have something fill him, after fucking himself on his own fingers for the entire half hour after he'd stepped out of the shower.

 

He gasped when Chanyeol reached down to thrust his fingers into his hole, wiggling around inside of him, and eliciting a moan and a full bodied shudder that resulted in his summoner abruptly dying mid-fight. Damnit.

 

But he just kept them there- buried inside of him. Not moving them any further, not thrusting, not teasing. Warming his fingers inside of him, while warming his cock between his plump thighs.

 

Baekhyun mused that he'd much, much rather have that girth length buried inside of him. Stretching him open, a reminder that only he could do this for Chanyeol- could warm his cock so well without wincing. Could warm his cock for hours, and still be painfully tight around him when he decided to finally start moving.

 

The minutes dragged on, and with the nagging reminder that Chanyeol's cock wasn't where it belonged, he could barely focus enough on his game to even properly play it. When the first match ended, Chanyeol hummed softly, wrapping an arm around his waist to squeeze him gently, kissing his shoulder.

 

“Your thighs are heavenly, Baek,” he praised. Baekhyun clenched his hands into fists. “I'm considering just staying like this until your done… This feels really…” He groaned, rocking upwards to fuck his cock between his squeezed thighs. “Really good,” he breathed out.

 

Baekhyun could almost swear he was about to burst a blood vessel. He was losing his already minimal patience.

 

“Yeol… Why do you always have to pull shit like this?” He began, voice flat, inflection betraying nothing.

 

Chanyeol just hummed in apparent acknowledgement, hearing, but not really listening. Baekhyun's body was warm against his own. Around him.

 

Baekhyun squirmed to get off of him with a grimace, fingers sliding out of his entrance and cock slipping from in-between his legs- nearly tripping on his own shorts. Chanyeol startled, blinking blearily as Baekhyun stood and shoved down his shorts and kicked them off- using one socked foot to shove the rolling chair back before bracing his forearms on the desk and spreading his legs, arching his back and pushing his hips out, hanging his head.

 

Chanyeol gawked, choking on his spit when the other man went so far as to grab one ass cheek to spread himself open- hole clenching around nothing, thighs glistening with lube and precum.

 

He wouldn't beg.

 

But he didn't need to.

 

Chanyeol groaned, sliding forward to pull Baekhyun back into his lap, lips finding his neck as he slid his hands between his legs, resting on his inner thighs, splayed on either side of his own. Baekhyun released a soft sound, high in his throat as Chanyeol sucked a bruise to the surface of his tawny skin, nibbling at his ear.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned, exaggerating the sound for emphasis. To make him sound more desperate than he really was.

 

“Put it in,” he continued, voice smaller we he rocked down against him, goosebumps rising on his skin from the elongated groan the action earned him.

 

To Baekhyun surprise, he didn't object, didn't tease, just breathed out shakily and urged Baekhyun to raise himself up as he reached out to press the tip of his cock against his slick hole- grabbing his hips to push inside of him, grip tightening with how tightly Baekhyun was wrapped around his cock. Hot, slick, velvety, surrounding his length like a vise. He moaned, taking his lower lip between his teeth and closing his eyes.

 

“You're so… Fucking tight,” Chanyeol murmured, thinly resisting the urge to throw him onto the nearest surface and fuck him properly. That could wait- for now, Baekhyun warming his cock would do just fine.

 

Baekhyun sighed in content, leaning back into Chanyeol's embrace, and shifting in his lap with a hum, tensing experimentally around his cock and taking silent delight in the soft noise he elicited from his boyfriend, low in his throat. Barely audible.

 

Finally, Baekhyun got ready for another match, shifting in Chanyeol's lap every so often just to feel the way his cock shifted inside of him. The way he could take him deeper, could feel him in his stomach. So full. So good. So hot. So thick.

 

Chanyeol had his phone in one hand, and arm wrapped around Baekhyun's waist as he played a few matches. Never getting bored- Baekhyun's never bored him. There's nothing boring about being inside Baekhyun's tight ass. Nothing boring about having his boyfriend seated in his lap, pressed up against him. Figures, that the love of his life would be his perfect little cock warmer. Would allow him use him for hours at a time. Would fuck him silly. Would allow him to interrupt his game if it guaranteed he would make Baekhyun cum.

 

It's oddly soothing. Relaxing. Tranquil. Just them, spending time together, wrapped up in one another, connected in the most literal way. Almost romantic, if not for the fact that they were both hard, filled to the brim with rising sexual tension, and internally wanting nothing more than to fuck hard on the nearest surface. They lost track of time, minutes blurring together.

 

“Mmh…” Chanyeol groans, somewhat sleepily, “You're so warm inside. Feels good,” he flexed his hips just to feel Baekhyun jolt on top of him, clenching down around him.

 

Then, unannounced, some few minutes later, Baekhyun gasped when he was abruptly pulled from his game and lifted, cock remaining sheathed inside of him. He scrambled to remove his headphones, eyes clenching shut with every shift of Chanyeol's cock inside of him as they relocated, dropping him onto the bed on his hands and knees and fucking into him with a deep, throaty groan. Baekhyun's toes curled in his socks- biting his lip when his fingers found his nipples, squeezing and rubbing at the hardening nubs as he finally started moving.

 

He rocked Baekhyun's body with every thrust, standing on his knees, hands finding his hips to keep him from toppling forward.

 

It wasn't neat. It wasn't elegant, or beautiful.

 

It was hard, fast, and messy- just like how they both liked it. So far gone that anything resembling technique became a faraway concept; rough, dirty. Whimpers and gasps escaped Baekhyun's trembling lips whenever his cock shoved past his prostate- gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists whenever the angle was too direct.

 

When Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his cock to stroke him to completion, he lost it- arms giving out from beneath him, face meeting the mattress as his legs trembled from the intensity of his rapidly building orgasm- crying out loudly, voice breaking, embarrassingly high in pitch as he came over Chanyeol's fist, clenching down around his thick cock and coaxing him to orgasm in tandem. He spasmed as Chanyeol spilled his cum inside of him- fucking him through it, fucking it further into him. So full. So full.

 

His grip tightened on Baekhyun's hips, a strained groan leaving his parted lips, eyes clenched shut, thrusts tapering off as his orgasm shook through him, choking on a moan of Baekhyun's name.

 

Finally, they stilled, panting, chests heaving- Chanyeol reluctantly pulling out of him and groaning as he watched his seed drip out of him- eyes lidded as Baekhyun shifts onto his back with a groan, arms and legs spread- laughing breathlessly as Chanyeol dropped on top of him, hands finding his face and pulling him down to kiss him- legs wrapping around his hips, moaning against his mouth. Deep, and slow. Soothed by the weight of Chanyeol's larger form on top of his own.

 

They continued like that for several minutes, until they broke apart to catch their breath- both smiling, eyes alight.

 

“God, I love you,” Chanyeol breathed out in awe of Baekhyun, practically glowing beneath him. So, so happy.

 

Baekhyun's expression turned fond, “I know,” he teased, tongue poking out from in-between his teeth, tilting his head coquettishly.

 

“I love you too, Yeol.”

* * *

 

Twitter: [Arippaaa](https://twitter.com/Agrippaaa)  
  
 **New!** Smut/PWP Twitter: [AndanteKink](https://twitter.com/andantekink)  
 

 

 


End file.
